


【燦菲】睡著之後

by clear5214



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Kissing, M/M, aussie line, chanlix-relationship, 燦菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214
Summary: - RPS短文，OOC歸我
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix





	【燦菲】睡著之後

**Author's Note:**

> \- RPS短文，OOC歸我

回歸後他們的行程很滿，即使如此，方燦仍會抽出時間做音樂。他留意的事情很多，也意味著他會一點一點把留意到卻還沒完成的事情做好。

方燦的睡眠時數很少，這是Stray Kids團員都知道的事，因此當Felix下意識去看方燦，目光卻遍尋不著落點時，他離開或是坐在地上或是窩在沙發上、正在等待食物送來的團員們，來到休息室隔間尋找他的澳洲哥哥。

方燦坐在單人小沙發上，頭往後仰靠在椅背上，呼吸規律而沉穩，不知道是睡著了還是只是閉上眼睛休息。

「燦哥……？」Felix放輕聲音喊了一句，發現方燦一點反應也沒有，便偷偷溜了進去。

他好像很少這樣看他的澳洲哥哥，Felix想。

因為工作時大家總是一起行動，行程結束回去也是待在同一宿舍，和方燦獨處的時間真的算不上多，但眼神頻繁交會的時候，他能感覺到方燦流露出來的情感一天比一天強烈，並不比他的少。

Felix靜靜站在那裡，就只是看著不管什麼樣子對他來說都十分好看的方燦，然後抬起手輕輕撫摸方燦的臉龐。

因為方燦睡著了他才敢這樣。

幾乎滿溢胸口，名為喜歡的情緒，讓Felix對方燦做出意外大膽的舉動──他將自己的唇貼在方燦的嘴唇上。

如果此刻他睜開眼睛，就會發現方燦的眼睫毛在他嘴唇貼上的那一瞬間，輕輕顫動了一下。

「Yong-Bok，bobobobo，在做什麼？」Lee Know輕柔的聲音從身後傳來。

Felix嚇了一跳，慶幸自己只吻了幾秒就起來，勉強壓下緊張的情緒回應，「呃……燦哥睡著了。」

「哦，真的耶。」Lee Know走上前抱住Felix，跟著看向一動也不動的隊長，「累了吧，昨天好像也沒睡很久。」

停頓了一下，Lee Know繼續說，「外賣已經送來了，快點過來吃吧。」

「要把燦哥叫起來嗎？」

Lee Know想了一秒，「讓他睡吧。然後趁他睡著把食物全部吃光光。」話還沒說完，Lee Know自己就忍不住笑起來。

Felix跟著露出笑容，打了總是愛開玩笑的哥哥一下，「不行！」

「走吧，等一下Hani把東西全部吃光就沒有東西吃了。」

Lee Know和Felix的聲音逐漸遠去，沒多久隔壁就爆出歡呼聲，不知道大家又在鬧什麼。方燦緩緩睜開眼睛，維持同一姿勢坐在沙發上，一向轉得很快的腦袋竟遲遲無法恢復運轉。

嘴唇上似乎還殘留屬於Felix的印記，柔軟的、不確定的、勇敢的。方燦閉上眼睛，覺得自己今天大概要一事無成，只會想著這件事。

怎麼辦呢？他的Felix已經學會偷襲他了。

END


End file.
